Ace of Spades
by Angelus Sabina Rhea Dragomir
Summary: Echizen Ryoma, a talented young hunter is enrolled in Spades, an Academy prestigious for it's history and elite groups of expert vampire hunters. Facing challenges deeper than before, Ryoma 's world spins in battles of bloodlust, thirst and hunger. Though, little does he know, the true faces of these vicious immortal creatures ..Rated T- Just to be safe/Minor Language- AU
1. Prologue

**Hello all fellow readers and writers out there. Welcome to Ace of Spades, a supernatural story in first person voice of Ryoma. I do hope you all enjoy it and reviews, criticism or any ideas for the future are all accepted!**

**Enjoy!**

**Angelus S-R Dragomir **

**Ace of Spades**

**Prologue: Welcome to Spades**

Dark sky, Gloomy weather. What a great way to start a new school.

"Hey brat, we'll be there in ten minutes."

Rolling my eyes with annoyance, I glanced away from the figure sitting next to me. Echizen Nanjiro, the memorable samurai, the well-known hero who saved the population from a national threat is _my father_. And yet, he wasn't just any random father off the streets, but instead, a father who urges his own son into joining some supernatural school that would "_brighten" _up his life.

And well, by now, I hope you all have guessed that this 'supernatural' school is exactly where I am heading.

Located around the coasts of Japan and hidden secretly inside the Aokigahara forest, this 'school' as my father describes it, is one of the most dangerous, but yet fascinating places ever discovered in Japan. Nevertheless, I am not too thrilled about attending this school despite all the encouraging information my family feeds me.

"And here we are!"

Raising an eyebrow as the greenery disappeared from the windows, I was alternatively welcomed by heavy gothic looking iron gates. Painted in a glossy black color and carved into swirls with two lion sculptures standing proud on either sides of the fence, the whole idealism screamed like a horror movie to me.

Gulping as the gate split into two and swung open, my eyes widened as the car advanced and travelled steadily into the school.

This is going to be the start of hell.

**-Ace of Spades-**

"Please, have a seat."

Sighing and flopping down onto one of the beautiful velvet seats that were carefully placed out in front of a long wooden table, I stared at the old women sitting behind the desk. She gave me a cautious glance before clearing her throat.

"Welcome to Spades School of Supernatural Research and Training," she announced, "It's always good to see a new student enrolling at our school."

I snorted and looked away. Next to me, my father shook his head at my behavior.

Nonetheless, the old lady continued, "I am the principle, Ryuzaki sensei," she remarked, "Nice to meet you."

Biting my lower lip, I managed to suck in a breath of air, "Echizen Ryoma," I uttered back, trying not to sound too uninterested

Ryuzaki sensei sharply nodded, "I see," her hand shifted to a stack of paper, "Certainly a worthy student."

A cough was heard from the person sitting on the couch beside me. I raised a brow at him, but ignore the warning look my fatherly figure gave me.

"Here is your timetable," a sheet of paper suddenly appeared on the wooden desk, "You're in room 215, building four and a member of House Topaz." Ryuzaki sensei informed, "Your roommate is already waiting for you."

**-Ace of Spades-**

Damn my family for sending me here and damn my father for leaving me all alone here in this stupid school. After the principle dismissed and escorted me back out her office, I was thrown my own luggage before the car left with my father looking pleased at his son. And after wondering around the school looking for building four, I eventually arrived at the student boarding house before being lead in by the supervising teacher.

Knocking on the door that was clearly labeled the numbers '215', I was soon greeted by a wide brim of light and a extremely cheery and excited looking face figure.

"Hey! My new roomy!" cried the boy that stood in the doorway.

First impression: Over excited freak with spiky hair and muscly arms.

"Come on in!" he stepped aside and grabbed my arm before pulling me in

Regaining my balance after being snatched like a ragdoll, I steadied myself before looking up. Surprisingly to say, the room was relatively clean. Two-study desk with lamps, two separate closets, bunk bed, a shared bathroom and lastly, a curtain drawn window.

"Make yourself at home!" my new 'roomy' exclaimed with his arms wide open, "Oh, and you can take the top bunk."

Glancing up at the top bed that laid empty, I lightly frowned and climbed the first two steps of the latter before chucking my bags onto the bed. Jumping down, I turned back to my roommate.

"Hey," I finally spoke up, "I am Echizen Ryoma."

The boy grinned and lifted up a hand for me to shake, "Momoshiro Takeshi," he introduced, "But everyone calls me Momo here."

I took his offering hand and gave it a shake, "Nice meeting you then,"

"Yeah," he replied, "Though I hope you can stay long enough here to graduate."

Giving him a confused look, I sneaked my hand back, "What do you mean?" I asked

Momo scratched the side of his spiky hair, "Not much first years live through their first year here," his grin widened, "Though you look pretty tough."

"Thanks?"

He chuckled, "But don't worry," Momo insisted with a assuring wink, "I am sure you'll beat some of the other house members here."

**-Ace of Spades-**

"So what even is this school?"

Both dressed in our school uniforms combining with a inner white blouse, black dress pants, ebony blazer with a golden lion crest embodied on the breast pocket and a cross tie that hung by our necks, Momo and I made our way down to the school hall.

"Don't you know?" he laughed, "This is a supernatural research and training school!"

I rolled my eyes, "I know that part," I snorted, "And I know that the world we once knew is gone. Vampires are now the major threats to human species."

"Ehhh, you know your vampires." Momo uttered

I sighed, "My dad hunts them."

A grin fell upon his lips, "Vampire hunter huh?" he says, "Lucky you."

"Lucky?" I managed to raise an eyebrow

Turning his head back around to face the path we're strolling on, Momo folded his arms across his chest, "Most of us come from families that have no vampire hunters or defenders," He explained, "Many families fled and escaped the possible chances of being captured by vampires. Their sons or daughters are then usually sent here in order to be protected."

"And I am guessing this school has a lot of students," I uttered, moving past a group of people as we itched closer to the hall

Momo snickered, "We do have two campuses. One for the girls, another for the guys, which is the one you landed yourself in." he replied, "But not everyone can come here."

"How come?"

A grunt was heard as we squished past more students, "You have to be somewhat, wealthy to be here," Momo sighed as he smoothed his blazer sleeve down, "We have some students from rich companies, some overseas and some with high academics and scholarships."

As we walked on, Momo nodded towards a few just to list examples, "We have siblings here as well," he gestured towards two boys standing on the right hand side of the hall, "They're the Oshitari cousins." Momo whispered to me before moving along, "And the Fuji brothers." He pointed at two honey colored boys chattering away

I frowned, "And they're all rich?"

Momo chuckled, "The Oshitaris are," he answered, giving me a small glance, "But the Fuji brothers earned scholarships."

"Looks like I have a whole heap to learn," I mumbled with a roll of my eyes

A fit of chuckles loudened, "Honestly, you do." Momo ushered before turning around to face me, "But first," he motion to a row of seats, "You have to be in the correct rows for assembly."

Feeling my frown deepened, I stepped into the row and casually founded a seat at the very end, "Where're you going to sit?" I glared at my roommate, or 'roomy' as they like to call it here

He laughed, "I am a second year," Momo pointed his thumb to a few rows back, "I don't sit under the principle's nose."

I sighed. Great, no one for assembly.

Twirling back to walk away, Momo managed to flash me one last wink before trotting away, "Welcome to Spades Echizen," he remarked

"Like hell I want to be here…"

**-End of Prologue-**

**Reviews, ideas, criticism or anything you want to tell me, feel free to do so! **

**Until next time! **


	2. Beginning to Hell

**Hope you all enjoy the first chapter to this story! :3 **

**To my reviewers, followers and favoriters:**

**AspergianStoryteller: ****It certainly would be interesting if Ryoma turned out to be a half vampire huh? Great idea.**

**Pri-Chan 1410: ****Thank you for following this story. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Lysandera: ****Thank you following this story, hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Jessie Sakura: ****Thanks so much for following this story! I certainly hope you enjoy it!**

**DiamondLightHQ: ****Thank you for both following and favoriting this story, I hope you enjoy reading it!**

**Usa16: ****Thanks for favoriting this story!**

**Sadymylady: ****Thank you for favoriting this story!**

**Mangaloverize: ****A great thank you for favoriting this story. Hope you enjoy reading!**

**Icelollipop98: ****Thank you so much for favoriting! **

**Chivini: ****Thank you for favoriting this story!**

**ChaoticChaosController: ****Thanks for following this story!**

**OHSHC Forever: ****A thousand thanks for following this story!**

**Eovin: ****Thanks for following!**

**Ventus286: ****Thanks for following!**

**Pocki: ****Thank you so much for following!**

* * *

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 1: Beginning to Hell**

"Oi, wake up!"

I groaned, twisting my body around to block out the blinding ceiling lights. Planting my face back into the soft pillow, I fluttered my eyes, aware of the constant nudging of the bunk bed.

"Come on Echizen!" Momo exclaimed, "Get up or else we'll miss breakfast!"

Closing my eyes back up, I sighed and rolled back over, "Five more minutes…" I mumbled

An annoyed grunt was heard, "Fine, if you want to get a detention on your first day," Momo muttered, "Just don't blame me when the principles comes after you."

With that being said, I inaudibly groaned again before slowly supporting myself up, "Who the hell made these stupid rules?" I grumbled

Momo, who had his arm rested on the bunk bed rail, raised a brow, "I say you get dressed first," he suggested before hopping off, "You have ten minutes before breakfast starts."

I rubbed my eyes, "I hate this place…"

**-Ace of Spades-**

Ten short, quick minutes before I was pulled out the door and hurried down to the cafeteria. Passing through gothic looking corridors and dodging past scouting teachers, we finally arrived at the glass doors leading to the cafeteria. And well, I have to say, the cafeteria looked more modern and freshly designed compared to the rest of the school.

"Toast, Dutch pancakes, waffles…" Momo murmured as the glass doors automatically slid open for us, "Looks like breakfast is the usual…."

I glanced up at the piece of paper that was stuck on the door, "Western style breakfast…" I mumbled, "Haven't had that in a while."

Momo chuckled, "More traditional at home?"

Folding my arms as we fell in line with the other students, I merely stared at the busy bistro, "Traditional food tingles my appetite a little more than western food," I replied

Upon fetching a few pieces of toast, margarine and a glass of juice, I trailed after Momo who had his tray filled with various pastries, breads and pancakes along with different flavored waffles.

"How can you eat so much?" I muttered, blinking at the platter of breakfast that was piled before my eyes

Momo shrugged, "Big appetite," he answered, sitting down on the chair opposite to me, "Fast metabolism."

I sighed before getting started on my own piece of toast. Carefully spreading the margarine across the soft surface of the bread, I worked extra cautiously around the edges and crusts.

"Oh hey, Momoshiro!" a voice suddenly interrupted as a figure appeared next to our table

Looking up, my eyes met with a boy with quite a broad figure, dark chocolate hair that swung over his left eye like a fringe and extreme deep blue eyes. He flashed a grin at Momo who identically grinned back.

"What's up Kamio?" Momo greeted, the two giving each a small friendly fist, "Out for a morning run again?"

This 'Kamio' guy sat down on the chair between Momo and I, "Yeah," he agrees, "Gotta beat that Oshitari ya' know."

Momo snickers, "Maybe you'll never beat him," he retorted, "Maybe your just the speed you're now at."

"Nice of you to say that!" Kamio playfully punches Momo in the shoulder, "At least I am not like you, lazing around and doing nothing!"

Snorting, Momo suddenly drops the fork he was holding onto, "I am not doing _nothing _these days," he argues before gesturing at me, "Being helping my new roomy around."

"New roomy?" Kamio questions before turning around

I gave him a small nod, "Echizen Ryoma," I introduced, "First year."

He smirked, "Kamio Akira," he utters, giving me friendly fist, "Second year, House of Onyx vice captain," Kamio addresses, "You a fast runner?"

Feeling a confused light frown crease my brows, I shrugged, "Not really," I replied, "I don't' see myself as one."

"Damn," Kamio cursed, "I was hoping you would be," he mumbled before turning back to Momo, "I am kinda getting tired of that Oshitari you know."

Momo laughed, "Why? Cause you can't beat him?"

"Hey! Shut up!"

**-Ace of Spades-**

"First period," Momo sighed and stretched as we arrived back in our dorms, "What do you have?"

Reaching into my uniform pocket and fishing out a folded piece of paper that the principle gave me yesterday, I quietly unwrapped it before studying the marked classes.

"I think its Geography first," I declared before passing the piece of paper to Momo

He carefully glanced at the written classes, "Geography, Languages, World History," he mumbled out before raising both of his brows up, "You're taking up Geology as an extended subject?"

I frowned, "What?"

Momo turned the paper around and waved it in my face, "Geology as an extended subject!" he cried, "You're already doing two natural sciences so why on earth would you take up Geology!"

Feeling a migraine slowly beginning to grow, I rubbed my temples, "Damn my stupid oyaji…" I muttered

"I feel sorry for you Echizen," Momo gave me a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, "You'll be stuck with the third years…"

I looked up, "What? Aren't they nice people?"

Momo shook his head, "No, they're nice," he uttered, "Just that you'd be a little alone in that class."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Mada Mada Dane."

**-Ace of Spades-**

Upon the bells ringing around the school and students rushing out of their dorm rooms with their books and pens, Momo also decided it was time to drag me out and show me to our morning classroom. Lucky for me, I still had my roomy for my first class here at this misery old school.

"So the main classrooms are here, in the C building," Momo declared as we pushed the heavy wooden doors leading into the gothic structure open

I raised a brow at the long winding corridors and warmly lit chandelier lights that hung from carved ceilings. Walking in, I couldn't but to feel like I was standing in the middle of some medieval church that was haunted by ghosts.

"Here's the geography classroom."

Suddenly turning into quite a modernly designed classroom, I blinked at the massive difference between the outside corridors and now this new setting. Instead of old carvings and chandelier lights, the room was decorated with various geographic posters, shelves of books, an interactive wall that was currently used as a whiteboard, black polished desk with their complementary chairs and rows of newly upgraded computers that would've been selling millions on the current market.

"Momoshiro!" a voice suddenly cried out, "I haven't seen you in ages!"

Blinking in the direction the voice came from, I was immediately greeted by a boy, around the same height as Momo with light amber hair and deep blue eyes approach us.

"Oh hey! Sengoku-san!" Momo grinned back, doing the friendly punch move again, "We thought you died out there!"

"What!" the amber haired boy exclaimed with shock, making Momo crack up into laughter, "Where did you hear that?"

Momo's grin widened, "I am just kidding man," he teased, "Though reports did come back saying that it's pretty dangerous outside."

A smile appeared, "Yeah it is," this 'Sengoku' agreed, "My old man nearly died in that Tokyo attack a few weeks back."

"Well let's hope that it never happens again," Momo declared before nudging me in the head, "Oh and meet my new roomy here."

In an sharp instant, the amber haired boy grinned down at me, "Nice meeting you," he remarked, sticking out quite a scar covered hand, "I'm Sengoku Kiyosumi, third year, House of Jade."

Nodding, I took his offering hand, "Echizen Ryoma," I introduced, "First year, new student."

Sengoku chuckled, "Hope you make it through here, mini first year," he ushered, "You may be a great use to this school."

I raised a brow at his words, "What do you me-"

"Yes! I am not late today!" a sudden loud cry interrupted my sentence

Turning around, I blinked at the boy who jumped around on his feet like a wild monkey. Hair red as a blazing fire and light hazel orbs that shone like stars in the night sky, the short redheaded boy stared at me with wide eyes.

"Who are you?" he screeched in my ear, "I haven't seen ya around before!"

A sigh was heard from Sengoku-san as he shook his head and began to trot away, "I'll leave you juniors to deal with it," he muttered before sneaking out the door

Momo snickered, "Looks like you'll have a friend, Echizen." He insisted

I felt a brow twitch at the redheaded boy who continued to grin at me like an idiot, "Echizen Ryoma, first-"

"So you are first year huh!" he cried, "I knew it! I finally have a buddy!"

Feeling my body suddenly crushing against somebody's chest, I groaned after several hard whacks were delivered to my back, "I'm Tooyama Kintaro!" cheered the hyper boy before letting me go, "First year! House of Peridot!"

"Kin-chan-" A warning tone was heard before the redheaded boy was pulled away from me, "What did buchou say about physical contact with strangers?"

"Eh? Zaizen-kun?" Momo uttered as a boy with spikey midnight black hair and a pair of jade green eyes dragged the redheaded Tooyama Kintaro into the classroom

I frowned after the hyper student as he was towed away, despite all the complaining and whining that was heard. Momo, who stood and watched the seen this whole time snickered as he ushered me into the classroom.

"Fun class huh?" he winked

Grabbing a seat next to him, I shrugged, "I still think that it's hell here,"

Momo snorted, "Seems like you're hard to convince." He muttered

I smirked, "Mada Mada Dane."

-To Be Continued…-

**-Ace of Spades-**

**Reviews of any sort are all highly welcome :D**


	3. Four Houses At Spades

**Sorry for such a late update, school has been hell these past weeks with exams coming up soon….**

**To my reviewers, followers and favoriters:**

**Pri-chan1410: ****Hehe, Ryoma will always be entertained by Kintaro huh? And well, the first years… they'll come along. **

**Queen-Disturbed-Haruka: ****Thanks for the support! I hope you enjoy reading this story! **

**Usa16: ****I sometimes see Kamio and Momo kind of being friends, but that might just be me :D**

**Razska'spromise: ****Karupin? That'd be cute if he could talk to Ryoma. Thanks for following this story!**

**RoseAngel16: ****Thank you! I hope you find this story more and more interesting! **

**Yuu: ****I hope you'll enjoy this story! And well, I see Kamio and Momo being friends! Though Oshitari (Kenya) and Kamio are rivals since they both excel in speed.**

**Ais2: ****I'll try me best!**

**Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi: ****Thank you for favoriting this story, I hope you enjoy reading!**

**AnGell012: ****Thanks for following!**

**Mist455: ****Thank you so much for following!**

**Strawberry Idol: ****Thank you for following this story!**

**Akitty: ****Thanks for following!**

**Diskidi: ****Thanks for following!**

**Kurie-tibiti: ****Thanks for following!**

**xAnonymousGirlx : ****Thanks for following!**

**Kazenshyloveforever: ****Thank you for following and favoriting!**

**Risa144: ****Thank you for following and favoriting! Hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 2: Four House At Spades**

When the first half of the day flashed through with varying classes of Classic Greek to World History, the school bells rang for lunch and soon enough, students made their way towards the cafeteria. Along the way, I bumped into Momo who chattered to a group of friends from a nearby Biology class.

"So your Momoshiro's new roommate huh," one boy with light brownish layered hair and grey eyes muttered as he trotted alongside me, "Gekokujiou."

I raised a brow, "I'm sorry?"

Strolling ahead of us, Momo turned around and laughed, "Don't mind him Echizen," he chuckled, "Hiyoshi-san enjoys renouncing his motto."

A disapproving scoff was heard, "You don't have to put it that way," the figure next to me grumbled before glancing back down, "Hiyoshi Wakashi, second year- House of Tanzanite."

I nodded, "Echizen Ryoma," I introduced, "First year."

"I'm guessing then you're in the same house as Momoshiro," Hiyoshi-san uttered, "Considering you two are roomies."

I blinked with slight confusion, "What hou-"

"Yeah, his a Topaz alright!" Momo interrupted

Feeling my brows dip slightly, I glanced between Momo and Hiyoshi, "What do you guys mean by houses?" I questioned

Hiyoshi dropped his mouth open to speak, but was nevertheless interfered as we sauntered through the cafeteria's glass doors. Instantly spotting a group of people waiting for him, Hiyoshi bid both Momo and I farewell before joining the awaiting party.

"Forget about Hiyoshi," Momo muttered as I sped walked to catch up with him, "He has his lunch break meetings."

I frowned, "I'm still not quite understanding the whole houses thing here," I ushered as we joined the queue of hungry students

Momo twitched up his lips, "Basically, the teachers here like to put us into seven different houses," he started, "There's Topaz, Peridot, Amber, Tanzanite, Onyx, Citrine and Jade."

The line itched, and the two of us moved along, "Four houses out of the seven are known to be the major houses," Momo continued, flashing me a glance, "And you're in one of them."

Passing me a tray, Momo ushered me along the line and smiled most deliciously at the platters of awaiting hot food. Sighing, I stood back and pushed the hungry figure in front for his first pick.

"And what do these major houses do?" I asked, watching as Momo spooned a helpful amount of pasta

A soft chuckle was heard from behind, "Protect the school and it's wards at all times," a voice replied

Turning around, I stared at the tall body shadowing over me. I blinked, "And you are?" I questioned, studying a vision of wavy navy hair and bluish-violet orbs

"I'm Yukimura Seiichi," the figure introduced, "Third year, captain to House of Amber."

Hearing the light tone, Momo immediately pricked up and rushed over to me, "Y-Yukimura-san!" he stood straight as a soldier

The boy shook his head, "Momoshiro-kun, do be a good role model for your kohai here," Yukimura declared

Momo furiously nodded his head, "Yes sir!" he cried before grabbing my arm and dragging me away.

"Ah! My lunch!"

**-Ace of Spades-**

"Seriously, why did you pull me away?" I grumbled, glaring holes into Momo who sat before me

He rolled his eyes, "Yukimura-san is one of the scariest captains in this school," he announces through mouthfuls of green vegetables

I sighed and folded my arms, unhappy from the loss of my lunch, "His doesn't look that bad," I retorted

Momo choked and coughed, "You never judge a book by its cover here!" he cried, desperately slipping down a glass of water

"And I'm guessing by what you're telling me, this Yukimura is the captain of a major house?" I mumbled, resting my chin onto the palm of my hand

A short nod replied, "Amber, along with Topaz, Peridot and Tanzanite are the four major houses here," Momo insisted, "They're the school's front line of defense."

I murmured under my breath, "Who's our captain?"

Glancing back up, Momo sucked in a string of spaghetti, "Tezuka buchou," he declared, "Quite an idol here, you'll see him next period in Geology."

Remembering the overly random class I was placed into by my annoying father, I groaned and threw my head back with tantrum, fully unaware of Momo pushing his tray of food in front of me.

"You might want to recharge before you starting complaining in Geology…"

**-Ace of Spades-**

Upon the finishing the leftovers from Momo's food, students soon began to float back out the cafeteria doors, all heading to their last two classes of the day. Departing ways with Momo and Sengoku who sneaked on us, I left for the east ring and found my classroom for Geology.

"Oh, you must be the new house member Momo's being talking about all week," a rather tall and well built figure with brownish side burns greeted me before sitting down on the empty desk next to me

I nodded, "I'm Echizen Ryoma, first year," I introduced

The figure smiled, "Kawamura Takashi," he replied, offering me a hand, "Third year, House of Topaz."

Giving his hand a shake, I opened my mouth to reply. Yet, another interruption came as a shadow appeared before my desk, "Nice meeting you then," a voice ushered

Turning my head around, I blinked at the two bodies standing in front of me. One was short, slim and had honey golden hair while the other was tall, firm built with light brown hair and a pair of careful glasses.

"And you two are?" I muttered with a blink

The slim figure pulled on a smile, "I'm Fuji Shuusuke, third year," he replied before gesturing at the person next to him, "And this is Tezuka, his our House Captain."

"H-House Captain?"

-To Be Continued…-

**-Ace of Spades-**

**Leave me any of your ideas, thoughts and suggestions to improve! **


End file.
